


Brilliantine

by elemental__ly



Series: Stevidot A-B-C-Dary [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen, Human Gems (Steven Universe)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 02:25:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17910194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elemental__ly/pseuds/elemental__ly
Summary: "Steven, don't you think is too much brilliantine?"Steven uses a false homework as a method to confess his feelings towards Peridot.





	Brilliantine

Pearl coughed slightly when she felt that bright powder in her nostrils, and even sneezed at it.

"Pearl!" Steven demanded even if he really wasn't upset with her. He understood her having seen how much of the product landed on her face after applying it abruptly on a corner of his piece of cardboard.

"I'm sorry Steven, I couldn't help it, but do you really need so much brilliantine?" She questioned seeing the containers of the aforementioned and the little that had drained on the table thanks to her sneeze.

"Maybe," he said while making a cutout sticking out his tongue in concentration, "don't worry, I'll clean everything up once I'm done."

At the end, he appreciate his work with a hint of pride shining in his eyes, later he smiled slyly at the white girl, who corresponded his gesture with a warm smile.

"Steven, you know I wouldn't mind doing it-"

"Is nothing! Besides, it's my job, I have to take responsibility for it."

Saying that, I take the glue stick and dedicatedly bathed the back of his cutout with it. Pearl smiled, recognizing that she had never seen the preteen so determined.

Except in repeated occasions in which he helped his father with the posters of his recent guitar lessons, to Amethyst or even to her voluntarily when some of their homeworks involved the use of creativity.

_And from what she could see, he devoted a lot of creativity and interest in his work._

"And to all this Steven, for what subject is this homework?" She wanted to know. After all, he had simply asked them to buy the items he was currently using.

"Oh, it's not for school. Actually, it's a surprise" she wasn't sure, but she thought she heard him hesitate slightly.

Pearl finally recognized a small pink letter D on Steven's card and her curiosity increased.

"For whom? If I'm not wrong, there's still a long way for your friends' birthdays."

"And you're right," Steven said, once again focused on cutting, this time on a sheet of greenish paper. "Peedee's birthday is in a month, and although Connie's is in a couple of weeks, she will go out with her parents to celebrate it. Still, it's not for her; next week I'll go with Garnet to the bookstore to buy her a new book she's talked about a lot."

"I'm glad to hear that," she said sincerely happy. She knew that Garnet was very secretive and mysterious, even with Amethyst and she was literally known for all her life, —for something Greg had also entrusted her with Steven's care when he wasn't at home— and she was glad to see how Steven was trying strengthen bonds with her.

"I know, it's fantastic!" He held up both hands with the paper and the scissors, receiving Pearl's rebuke about not using the scissors in that way. "Sorry!"

His cheeks had turned pinker than ever, and Pearl said it was for the shame to be scolded.

However, both were startled to hear a door close abruptly, and both turned their heads to see a dark-skinned girl with white-colored hair heading to the kitchen.

"Amethyst! What did I tell you about not to use your strength against the doors?" Sometimes Pearl played better as a mother than any mother he might have known, and Steven smiled at that thought.

"I'm sorry, P," they heard Amethyst's untroubled voice as she rummaged through the refrigerator, "but Peridot will come and I want her to be comfortable, do we have gluten-free food?"

None had sensed it, but Steven had cut himself off with the paper at the mention of Peridot, to which he quickly inserted his finger in his mouth in a vain attempt to stop the slight bleeding.

If Pearl finds out I'll be dead, Steven thought dramatically.

"Gluten free? Peridot suffers from celiac disease?" Ignoring the faint ardor, he looked for some object in the living room with which he could clean it without disturbing the brunette or call Pearl's attention again after he had promised to clean it when it ended up being that he still lacked a lot to perform.

"I don't know, but I know she doesn't tolerate gluten." Pearl rolled her eyes and suppressed the urge to correct her. "Don't we have something like that?"

She sigh exasperated and rose, her nose and part of her peach hair bathed in a soft gray-blue, the product of Steven's glitter.

"I can prepare something for you. Steven, I know you said you would clean up later but I would prefer you do it now-"

"Straight away, Pearl!" He interrupted her, finally deciding to go fast to the kitchen, where Amethyst kept inspecting the fridge. He knew that now he couldn't look suspicious; after all, they would have a guest, and he knew that what Pearl would least want to do was give her a bad impression.

_And him too._

Of course, he had spoken with her a couple of times, but they were merely casual and he hadn't had the opportunity to get to know each other in depth.

"And what will bring Peridot home?" He asked casually, taking the paper towels. "I mean, when she makes plans with you, they are usually at her home. If my theory is correct, Garnet intimidates her..."

"She doesn't intimidate her, she just feels uncomfortable with, and I don't blame her, Garnet is imposing" analyzing the amount of orange juice and realizing that it was little, she took it directly from the cardboard discreetly checking that Garnet was not listening or watching. "She didn't really specify the reasons, she just told me that her father and sister would visit and that she wanted to stay away from home in the meantime. We'll just finish a project, and maybe play some video games; I would like to show her the one I bought recently."

"That about the group of girls with gems in the body that fight against creatures and save humanity?" Amethyst nodded, him taking some more towels and a bottle of water from the refrigerator. "Could I play with you? I could also help you with your homework..."

"You're very sweet Steven, but it involves the topics seen this week and I don't think you understand it. Sorry..."

And unfortunately, it was true. This comment was not made with malice, but both were of a higher grade, and their studies were more advanced than hims.

"Don't worry, I understand," he assured with a warm smile, putting the cleaning supplies on the sofa and then carefully removing the cardboard and sheets of pink and green paper. Then he take the scissors and the glue putting everything on another sofa cushion separately and neatly.

When he cleaned his place of work, he took it very seriously in consequence to the care of Pearl since he had memory.

Meanwhile the brillaintine... spread proudly on the small table.

"And how long she'll come, exactly?"

"Why the sudden interest, dude?" Amethyst said, coming out of the kitchen. Apparently, Pearl decided to throw her out.

"Just curiosity! Also, I need to know how fast I need to clean up here." He tried to excuse, cleaning the glitter with the paper towel warning it land in the corresponding container. He turned his head so that the brunette didn't notice the pink tone that had taken his cheeks.

He listened gradually as Amethyst hummed, probably thinking about her answer.

A few seconds later he heard her cellphone.

"Well, in the message she just sent me, she mention that she's on her way, I could calculate..." on his shoulder, Steven saw her count count with her fingers "five minutes ... five minutes! I have to clean my room or Pearl's going to kill me!"

And before Steven could tell, Amethyst literally flew to her room before the white girl even managed to react to the comment. At that, he breathe a sigh of relief and continue to clean the glitter, recognizing that he wouldn't continue to face the brunette's questionnaire.

Still, he was beginning to fear that she might suspect. And she couldn't blame her: when friends from her class promised to visit her, he promised to keep his distance. He didn't know them except by sight, and he preferred to be respectful with her circle of friends.

But Peridot technically knew him, and even Amethyst and he had thought of going out together the three of them a day, an idea to which she was slightly uneasy.

_He could not judge her, he would also feel uncomfortable if they invited him to go out with someone he did't know. Or with someone he hardly consider an acquaintance._

_However, he hoped to meet her more one of these days. Something simple, merely casual, so that no one would think that he had feelings for her._

_Because no, it wasn't like that._

_He wasn't attracted to-_

"Peridot! She's here!" Amethyst abruptly exclaimed from her room when there was a knock at the door, causing Steven to startle and almost throw the vial of glitter again. "Stevo, could you open and tell her to wait for me in the living room? I have to finish ordering here."

Steven felt his beating fast and fearful put a fearful hand on his chest, feeling his face burn and quickly and awkwardly rearranged the materials on the table. Then he looked over his shoulder at the door where, behind the mesh, a small figure waited patiently.

"Steven?"

"Right away, Amethyst," he said, quickly going to the kitchen with the used cleaning materials to later throw it in the trash can. Subsequently, he saw Pearl cooking focused on her work and even humming and couldn't help but smile.

_He knew that cooking courses and her nursing knowledge would do some good._

He sighed heavily and fixed his hair in the blurry reflection that the refrigerator provided and smiled confidently... although inside he died of nerves.

He gulp and inflate his chest before approaching the door, preparing the most casual greeting he could give to the guest who would accompany Amethyst.

_It would be easy: just open, say hello and make a random comment._

_It had no faults._

"Hi, Steven." But everything changed when he saw her in front of him, smiling at him as beautifully as possible in Steven's eyes. Her hair was disheveled, arranged with a simple brooch that showed the blessed in the center of her forehead —a theme that she preferred to avoid, or so dictated the advice of a certain brunette—.

Also, it was almost his height, but a few inches taller than him. She claimed that she would normally be of a similar or inferior grade to his, but she skipped those grades.

"H-Hi Peridot. You... you look fine," he pointed out, fixing his attention partially on her appearance. It was not very sophisticated or very formal, but when you're used to seeing someone in school uniform, even the most casual garment looked like new.

"Ja! Please, I always look fine." Smiling sarcastically, she rested a hand proudly on her chest. The adorable air Steven could have seen vanished in an instant, but still he kept smiling warmly.

Adorable air that recovered when the green frame eyeglasses slid lightly by the bridge of her nose and she had to accommodate them again, and the chestnut tried not to blush.

"Amethyst told us you would come, but she's finishing arranging her room. Do you think if you wait with me in the room?" Finally, she stepped aside, him passing a necklace in the shape of a small alien. "Cute necklace."

"Uh? Thank you..." taking the accessory, she allowed herself to smile blushing shyly "my mother gave it to me."

Immediately, her attention was fixed on the cardboard and sheets of paper that rested on the table followed by scissors and glue.

"And all this?" The blonde asked curiously, approaching the sofa followed by the chestnut, whose expression became slightly nervous.

"Um... it's a homework!" He said. "Sorry. It's a homework, for the school."

He smiled nervously, feeling the strange expression on her face and secretly fixed that Pearl had not listened after he told her it wasn't about a homework.

Fortunately, she was focused on finishing the preparation of that gluten-free meal for Peridot.

"Need help?" She offered kindly crossing her arms, analyzing with her eyes the objects and the process that he had done previously.

And Steven knew that she could deduce the facts quickly. After all, Peridot had the fortune and misfortune of being very calculating and deductive.

"You're very kind, but it isn't necessary, I wouldn't want... your time with Amethyst to be shortened. Believe me, or she wait for you to finish, or drag you with it, you never know" trying to think of an excuse, he bit his tongue lightly and mentally cursed himself for that so un-feasible.

"I insist. Besides, she's busy, and I wouldn't want to sit here doing nothing," she said, sitting on the couch, taking a yellow sheet that was all the way to the bottom. "What 's this job, exactly?"

Steven felt a wave of nerves invade him. If he told her the truth, she was likely to settle her doubts with a certain friend of hers —and her curiosity was terribly beautiful— and both she and Pearl would question him until he spit out the truth.

Normally it didn't bother him to open his feelings with Garnet or them, but now they were personal issues, and he didn't want them to get involved and ruin his style.

Not especially when they discovered who else it involved.

At that moment, an idea danced in his mind.

_Peridot thought that this was a homework, he should simply dance around the truth, and simply give certain details._

He left his reverie, noticing that she was looking at him curiously adjusting her glasses again, and swallowed.

"Well, um... it's pretty simple honestly. I just have to make a card for someone who I have a lot of appreciation for."

In any movement he made, he tried not to make eye contact with her, and he felt himself faint when he heard her laugh. It was more of a giggle, but even though it wasn't essentially cute, it was unique. Literally.

"They must have done that on Valentine's Day and not more than a week later."

"I agree, but it doesn't bother me. Personally I don't see a specific date to declare your feelings towards someone" taking the scissors and the cardboard, he began to cut back the necessary calculations he might need.

"Nice point of view. Actually, very nice coming from a guy. It's not that it bothers me! I've just never seen a man talk with... the heart." Seeing her rave with a flushed face and looking away shyly, Steven smiled sweetly acknowledging that he had never seen such that facet of her.

It told him a lot, and he couldn't help but think that that was...

_Charming? What?!_

_No, I couldn't think of Peridot like that! She was Amethyst's best friend, someone I barely knew and even I don't know if there was even an age difference_ _—_ _which he theorized couldn't be given, given the constant explanation about the possibility of having studied in the same degree._

He shook his slightly flushed face, and smiled at her even if they didn't make eye contact.

"It's okay. Not every day you see a sensitive man. You could almost say I'm one of a kind," he teased, raising his chest and the hand with which he held the scissors in pride as Pearl was engaged in another matter, and smirked at his movement as he heard her laugh again, this time in a more open way before him. Subsequently he continued to carry out his work.

"Maybe," the game went on, analyzing his work, and she made a certain detail. "Steven, don't you think it's too much brilliantine?"

He smiled amused, feeling a kind of déjà vú.

"Probably, but I want it to be special. The bad side was that I had to use the liquid glue of my sister to keep it fixed and she doesn't have much left."

"Afterwards I could accompany you to buy a new one. Or maybe Pearl or Amethyst will be offered! I don't think it bothers her, at least not very much," she said, watching Steven put the scissors on the table and she took them, analyzing the yellow paper. "Do you plan to stick horizontally or diagonally?"

"Um?" He blurted, catching a glimpse of her.

Peridot sensed that he had a different idealization and smiled nervously.

"I'm sorry, I just thought that..." she took the rectangle he had cut and positioned the untrimmed sheet on it. The difference between both sizes was slightly noticeable "I thought that this sheet could be in the center, where you would write the dedication. It could be by hand, and with these pink and green papers you could write to whom it is addressed... what do you say?"

Listening carefully to her words, Steven began to idealize the way Peridot could decorate the card, and he couldn't help but smile.

It was too creative, to tell the truth.

"It could work," he said, putting a hand on his chin with a sly smile. "Peridot, you are truly a genius."

The aforementioned snorted, leaning on the back with a proud smile before beginning to make small cuts in the paper.

"What can I say? I am a girl with too many surprises. So be careful, one day I could create limb enchancer that could kidnap you" jokingly, she made strange movements with her hands —being more comical to have them occupied— and both began to laugh.

Steven had ignored that this was probably the longest conversation they could have had and even fulfilled the mission of knowing her more.

None perceived that, from a distance, they were observed.

"What do you say? Do you think it could work?" Pearl asked, holding a tray with food and silverware, a smile invading her face.

"Hm, maybe. Steven's social skills are impressive, it took me a lot to engage in a whole conversation with the nerd without any nerdy and bad jokes from her part" from the doorframe, Amethyst crossed her arms and snorted on her lock of hair.

"You really excused to clean your room so that both spoke more?"

Amethyst tried not to laugh. Pearl was so wise that she had partially perceived her plan.

"Something like that. Steven's so bad at making excuses that I wanted to give him the opportunity to know Dottie better," she said, taking the tray from the girl's hands. "Also, I really wanted to make my side of the room more presentable. I pass the garbage by your side."

Smiling amused at her reaction and seeing her enter the room frantically to check what was mentioned, she partially listened to the conversation between her two friends.

"No, that's really Pearl. Although that doesn't prevent me from seeing Amethyst and Garnet as such."

Well, she was sorry to ruin their moment together and the fun they seemed to have, but the show must go on.

"Peri!" She said casually, holding the tray. "Sorry for the delay, but I was cleaning my room. Viennese?"

Of course, she received the look of both. Peridot's glasses had dropped slightly and she had stopped pulling out her tongue, an act she did in a sign of concentration —just like Steven. Her hands had stopped cutting.

"Sure! I only finish with this" of course, on that occasion Amethyst waited. The last thing she wanted was for her to accidentally cut herself.

She had to admit: it was lovely to see how she struggled to help someone other than herself.

Even if she was so clueless to not see that such help involved her in the final product.

* * *

"I hope Mrs. Emerald accepts our work."

"Same thing," she confessed, running a hand through her hair. "I mean, I don't doubt my abilities. The great and lovable Peridot knows that she did an admirable project by your side, but being in front of her tensed me. She makes me nervous..."

She stopped herself when she opened her locker, watching an object fall slowly to the ground.

"Hm? And this?" She asked, kneeling to take it. It could easily be deduced that it was cardboard, and several pink hearts of different sizes stood proudly on one of their faces, causing her cheeks to redden slightly.

"Oh la la, the nerd has a secret admirer" recognizing in advance the possible owner of the same, she elbowed Peridot lightly to annoy her, a sincere smile appearing on her face.

"Please Amy, shut up. Who could notice me? I mean, there are nicer... girls..." the words stopped in her throat as she opened the cardboard carefully folded in half. In the center, a sheet of yellow paper gleamed diagonally, and the words Dear Peridot highlighted the pink and green letters.

However, the aspect that stood out was the  _excess of brilliantine_.

"Don't say nonsense P-Dot, you're very pretty" she heard Amethyst say. But her voice was distant, feeling her face flush and her eyes moisten.

Apparently, someone  _was_  interested in her. The worst thing was that she already knew who, and she didn't know what to feel about it.

From a distance, Steven watched in hiding feeling his body tremble. His face flushed, and he already felt bad about spying on her to see her reaction when she found that card, but he felt he had to.

_He wanted to see her reaction when she discovered that she had someone who appreciated and admired her a lot._


End file.
